User blog:Spencerdude95/Marvel and DC: Generations
Based on the concept of Superman & Batman: Generations, where superheroes aged in real time and had families. DC 1930s - 1950s Superman (Earth-2992(.png|Superman (Clark Kent) Supergirl by souracid-d8fbcqp.png|Supergirl (Kara Danvers) OlsenDCDead.jpg|Jimmy Olsen Lois Lane.jpg|Lois Lane Bizarro.jpeg|Bizarro Brainiac (Earth-149).jpg|Brainiac Cyborg Superman (Earth-2992).png|Cyborg Superman (Zor El) Darkseid (Earth-130389).jpg|Darkseid Doomsday 919.jpg|Doomsday Zod Masterless Exiles.png|General Zod Faora (Earth-2992).png|Faora Lex Luthor (Yesterday).jpg|Lex Luthor Batman9514.jpg|Batman (Bruce Wayne) Jamesgordonne6.jpg|Jim Gordon Flash (ADG52).png|Flash (Jay Garrick) Wonder Woman (Earth-5340).jpg|Wonder Woman (Diana) Stevetrevorne1.png|Steve Trevor Ares (516).jpg|Ares Cheetah 0.jpg|Cheetah (Barbara Minerva) Circe (Earth-2992).png|Circe Ra'salghul6.jpg|Ra's Al Ghul Talia al Ghul (2095).jpg|Talia Al Ghul Riddlerne43.jpg|Riddler (Edward Nygma) Scarecrow AE-15.jpg|Scarecrow (Jonathan Crane) TwoFace.png|Two Face (Harvey Dent) Black Mask (Earth-2992(.png|Black Mask (Roman Sionis) TH Joker AE-9603.png|Joker Killer Croc (THE JOKER'S ASYLUM).jpg|Killer Croc (Waylon Jones) Mister Freeze (Earth-3986).jpg|Mr. Freeze (Victor Fries) Bane (Earth-130389).jpg|Bane Catwoman (Earth-5340).jpg|Catwoman (Selina Kyle) TDK-Season-1-Lucius-Fox.jpg|Lucius Fox Alfred (3056).png|Alfred Pennyworth Green Lantern.png|Green Lantern (Alan Scott) Aquaman (Earth-70710).png|Aquaman (Arthur Curry) mera.jpg|Mera Canary by irvintustin-d6mwvco.jpg|Black Canary (Dinah Drake) atom (pratt).jpg|Atom (Al Pratt) 1950s - 1970s Batwoman Gargoyle.jpg|Batwoman (Kate Kane) maggie sawyer.jpg|Maggie Sawyer Harley Quinn (2418).jpg|Harley Quinn (Harleen Quinzel) Poison Ivy.jpg|Poison Ivy (Pamela Isley) DeadShot.jpg|Deadshot (Floyd Lawton) 300px-Lady Shiva 006.jpg|Lady Shiva Giganta.jpg|Giganta (Doris Zeul) Flash (Earth-6203).jpg|Flash (Barry Allen) Iris west.png|Iris West Captain Cold AE9602.jpg|Captain Cold (Leonard Snart) Golden Glider (3056).jpg|Golden Glider (Lisa Snart) Mirror Master.jpg|Mirror Master (Sam Scudder) Prof. Zoom.jpg|Zoom (Eobard Thawne) Green Lantern (MDC).jpg|Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) Guy gardner.jpg|Green Lantern (Guy Gardner) Tomar-Re (Earth-2992).png|Tomar-Re Star sapphire.jpg|Star Sapphire (Carol Ferris) Hector Hammond (DG52).jpg|Hector Hammond Sinestro 0.jpg|Sinestro Black-Manta c.jpg|Black Manta Ocean Master (Yesterday).jpg|Ocean Master (Orm) Martian-Manhunter (Earth-3020).jpg|Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz) Green Arrow Vol 5 17 Textless.jpg|Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) Black Canary (516).jpg|Black Canary (Laurel Lance) Sara Lance (DG52).jpg|White Canary (Sarah Lance) ATOMPalmer.jpg|Atom (Ray Palmer) Generation One Green Lantern 2.jpg|Green Lantern (John Stewart) Kyle Rayner.jpg|Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) Simon Baz (Earth-70710).png|Green Lantern (Simon Baz) Soranik Natu AE-9603.jpg|Soranik Natu Arisia rrab.jpg|Arisia Rrab Kilowog (Earth-70710).jpg|Kilowog *Hawkman *Katana *Hawkgirl *Zatanna *Firestorm *Captain Marvel *Dr. Fate *Ice *Cyborg *Starfire *Blue Beetle *Beast Boy *Raven Generation Two *Conner Kent *Jon Kent *Sam Kent *Lara Kent *Chris Kent *Penny Olsen *Hernan Guerra *Lena Luthor *Grail *Kalibak *Orion *Mr. Miracle *Bekka *Big Barda *Stephanie Brown *Cassandra Cain *Tim Drake *Barbara Gordon *Luke Fox *Dick Grayson *Terry McGinnis *Jason Todd *Damian Wayne *Helena Wayne *Tiffany Fox *Duke Thomas *Julia Pennyworth *Lucy Quinn *Joker's Daughter *Duella Dent *Donna Troy *Lyta Trevor *Cassie Sandsmark *Stephanie Trevor *Wally West *Don Allen *Dawn Allen *Alan Jordan *Hal Rayner *AJ Curry *Marina Curry *Kaldur'ahm *M'gann M'orzz *Connor Hawke *Roy Harper *Emilia Queen * Generation Three *Bart Allen *Jenni Ognots * Marvel Generation One *Iron Man *Thor *Ant-Man *Hulk *Captain America *Hawkeye *Quicksilver *Scarlet Witch *Black Panther *Vision *Black Widow *Captain Marvel *Falcon *Wonder Man *Tigra *Namor *Moon Knight *Spider-Man *Spider-Woman *Power Man *Nova *Iron Fist *Power Woman *Dr. Strange *Daredevil *White Tiger *Ronin *Deadpool *Mr. Fantastic *Invisible Woman *Thing *Human Torch *Crystal *Black Bolt *Medusa *Lyja *Professor X *Cyclops *Iceman *Angel *Beast *Marvel Girl *Polaris *Havok *Nightcrawler *Wolverine *Storm *Sunfire *Colossus *Shadowcat *Rogue *Psylocke *Dazzler *Gambit *Jubilee *White Queen *Pixie *Armor *Karma *Sunspot *Magik *Domino *Boom-Boom *Blink Generation Two Generation Three Category:Blog posts